


Make You Feel My Love

by livin_la_vida_fandom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bold Marinette Dupain-Cheng, But also, F/M, Flustered Luka Couffaine, also sorry mister pillow, bold luka couffaine, everything's implicit nothing's explicit, kiiiinda got out of control, mari is just a normal hormonal girl, mari's 18 luka 20, neither of those are tags that is a disgrace, this happened, ugh well, welp, what would the main tags be, who can blame her, with a very hot boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_fandom/pseuds/livin_la_vida_fandom
Summary: Marinette is a woman on a mission, and Luka is a confused boyfriend.Or, confronting your hot boyfriend on the reasons why he won't just Marvin Gaye and Get It On.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 262





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say except the title was taken from the song Make You Feel My Love that was covered by Adele, the original is Bob Dylan, and both of our fools are in love and a bit stupid - so stupidly in love - and really, really eager to show that, but you know, funny/fluffy miscommunication ensues and all ends well. Very well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Marinette sighed in frustration as she plopped down on her bed, kicking her feet up and covering her head with a pillow so she could groan into it.

She could chalk this attempt up as failure number thirty-three. Or was it thirty-four? Did that even matter?

Rolling over to her side, she tried to understand what she did wrong _this_ time. She wasn’t subtle. She was coy. She wore one of his favorite outfits on her and yes, she was wearing her lucky underwear underneath.

So why did Luka _still_ refuse to take the hint and take their relationship to the next level?

Marinette understood why Luka liked going slow in their relationship. The first time they met, she was in love with someone else, so he refused to start anything with her until she was sure that he was the one she wanted, which was completely fair – Marinette didn't want him to feel like a second choice either, so she gave him as much time as he needed, and never pressured him into anything, just how he never pressured her. When they started dating, that stayed the same. They always made sure that the other was comfortable with everything they were doing, they were very patient with each other, and very supportive. Of course, seeing as how Luka was still two years older than her, it was mostly him being patient, him waiting, and not always because she asked him to. Quite often it was because he wanted to make sure that she was truly ready for whatever next step they were taking, be it a big thing or small. Marinette loved that about him, she did, and his patience has always made her feel secure.

The thing was, _she_ wasn’t as patient as he was.

They’ve been dating for two years already – Marinette was eighteen now, a young woman in her opinion (‘ _an old teenager’_ , Luka teased her, when he had just recently stopped being one), and she was damn ready to be treated as one. (Most of the time. Sometimes embarrassment still got the best of her.)

So they’ve kissed already, okay. They’ve been kissing for the better part of the two years they’ve been dating, and Marinette was proud to conclude that both of them had become _excellent_ kissers (not that she had anyone to try and prove that theory on – not that she wanted to try and prove that theory on someone – or, even worse, not that she wanted _Luka_ to try – not that Luka wasn’t _already_ a good kisser when they started dating – and oh, now her thoughts were spinning out of control).

Okay.

So they also liked to cuddle – a lot. They enjoyed _any_ form of physical contact. Luka liked to card his hands through her hair, and Marinette liked leaning on his shoulder, and they liked holding hands, and patting each other, and caressing each other –

Luka liked gliding his hands up and down her arms, feeling her soft skin that hid tight muscles, and Marinette liked putting her hands on Luka's firm chest and his abs and running her hands down his back. He, in turn, enjoyed running his up her hips and waist, only to stop a hair short of her side breasts, leaving Marinette both tingly and frustrated. He liked having his hair pulled – she found that out during one of their heavier make out sessions, and he found the sweet spot in the juncture between her neck and shoulders fairly quickly (oftentimes she had to wear a scarf around her neck even during the warmer seasons, and the girls never stopped teasing her about it). He had a weakness for her collarbones, she had a weakness for his hands – Marinette knew all of this, and Luka knew all of this, and their last few make-out sessions were anything _but_ innocent – and _he still refused to take the damn hint_.

Marinette knew it wasn’t because he wasn’t attracted to her, or he didn’t love her anymore; Marinette from two years ago might have thought so, which is why Marinette from two years ago wouldn’t have been ready, but this Marinette knew _exactly_ what kind of effect she had on Luka, and she has been trying to cash in on that effect for months now – there were still no signs of success.

The first few times she really thought Luka didn't take the hint. She thought maybe she was being too shy and subtle about it, so she decided to be bolder.

There was still no reaction.

After that, she considered the fact that maybe _he_ wasn’t ready – but the look in his eyes and the way he held her, and the thing she most definitely knew he had to restrain a few times so far have told her that no, that wasn’t it either.

(To further prove her point, she was informed by Juleka that he had developed a habit of taking cold showers whenever Marinette would leave after one of their, _more adventurous_ , meetings.)

She thought maybe he didn't feel comfortable doing it in either of their homes, so she suggested a weekend getaway, just the two of them, to a ski resort, because "she was feeling somewhat down and going away for a few days would do her good".

Still. No. Results.

(Although waking up in the middle of the night wrapped up securely in his arms mostly made up for it.)

She tried more seductive clothing, stronger perfumes, tried taking the charge, even _subtly asking for it_ – he still didn’t do anything.

Today was the last straw.

( _Her lucky underwear had failed her!_ )

Marinette prayed that it wouldn’t come to this, that she wouldn’t have to talk about it in full sentences and everything; part of her was still a romantic who hoped things like that would happen spontaneously, but most of her knew there had to be some actual talk before the whole deed was done - she had just hoped _The Talk_ could’ve been resolved by subtle words and not-so-subtle touches. She should have expected Luka would settle for nothing less than a clear question, and an even clearer consent. Marinette was angry that that only made her love him more and _want him_ more.

So, the brave girl that she was, Marinette decided to _brave the storm_ and just come out with it.

* * *

Morning found her sitting across Luka on his bed in his empty houseboat after both his mother and his sister decided to evacuate when they saw the look on Marinette’s face.

(Wasn’t frustration a scary thing?)

So there Luka was, in all his just-got-up glory, hair tousled from sleep, eyes still somewhat bleary, in a black tank-top that _very nicely_ showed off his muscled arms (soon to be covered in tattoos), and Marinette was expected to just take it and be patient when she had a _literal Greek god_ for a boyfriend.

(She didn’t care that Luka thought she was over exaggerating – he was her boyfriend, and it was her right to think about him what she wanted.)

“Hey Grumpy”, Luka mumbled sleepily, in his morning voice, and oh god, Marinette was going to implode right there on the spot before she even got to the conversation. Well then. Better hurry things up.

“Why won’t you have sex with me?”, she asked, in the most determined voice she could muster, and if Luka hadn’t been completely awake by then, he was very much awake now. Awake and confused. Awake and more than a little flustered. Awake and _suffering from a natural morning occurrence_ in front of his _apparently very horny girlfriend_ , which prompted him to quickly grab a pillow and pull it over his lap, all the while never taking his eyes off of Marinette. Marinette was proud to say she only threw a glance in the downward direction.

“Ma-Marinette, my love, what are you talking about?”, Luka asked, trying to compose himself, while Marinette huffed and continued staring him down through her rapidly burning cheeks.

“Don’t you ‘ _what are you talking about?_ ’ me! You know exactly what I’m talking about! I know you’ve been getting the signals I’ve been sending you these past few months!”

Luka shifted uncomfortably, scratched his head, and with cheeks just as red as Marinette’s, let out a little _“yeah_ ”.

Marinette sat still for a moment. It was one thing thinking and being very sure that that was the case, but it was a whole another thing hearing from your boyfriend ‘ _yes I know you’ve been trying to get inside my pants for months now and yes, I’ve been actively avoiding that’_ , so even though the rational part of her knew that wasn’t the case, the emotional part of her (which she’s actually gotten better at controlling) decided _‘well, I guess he really_ isn’t _attracted to me’_ , and before she could stop them, a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Luka panicked right away, whispering ‘ _oh no, oh no, Mari,_ no’, before enveloping her in a tight hug (pillow still on his lap) and carding his fingers through her hair.

“Sorry”, Marinette sniffled, burying her head in the crook of his neck, “I didn’t mean to get all emotional like this. I _know_ you’re not rejecting me because you don’t love me, but still… I guess I’m just too insecure after all”.

Luka frowned, making a mental note to kick himself afterward for making his sweet and adorable (‘ _and also very horny_ ’, the animal part of his brain reminded him) girlfriend cry and think that he didn’t want her, or that she didn’t tempt him every day, or that he didn’t have to start meditating when his mom and sister warned him that he was wasting too much water. Luka kissed her hair, and then raised Marinette’s head.

“Mari, _love_ ”, he started, caressing her red cheeks with his thumbs and peppering her swollen eyes and nose with tiny kisses, “I don’t want you to think _for a second_ that you're unwanted. You're beautiful and sweet, and", he blushed hard, "one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. I'd be an absolute fool if I didn't want you, or, you know, I’d be asexual, but if I were I would have told you beforehand, and believe me, I am most definitely _not_ ”. Luka thought back to all of the dreams he’s had recently, pretty much since Marinette started her little quest, and now his whole body was burning and maybe Marinette was a little too close for comfort and maybe there was a thing that was simply _not_ calming down with everything happening.

Marinette shifted in his arms, causing a chain reaction that led to Luka hissing in a way that made Marinette _more_ determined to get to the bottom of the problem _right_. _Now_.

“Why, then, haven’t you done anything?”, she asked him accusingly, staring him down, hands wrapped securely around his neck to hold him in his place. “I did _things_ , Luka, many things that often left me embarrassed and disheartened and feeling silly after you so casually ignored them. I was _so_ confused because your actions and your reactions and the way you looked at me didn’t match _at all_. You never even brought it up! No _‘Marinette, sweetheart, are you trying what I think you’re trying’_ , or _‘Mari are you sure’_ , not even a _‘Mari I’m not ready’_! You. Just. Ignored it”. Marinette punctuated every word with a jam into his (goddamn it’s so _firm_ ) chest, and Luka winced, both from the pain and the words she was saying. He sighed, leaned his head onto her shoulder, and blew out a breath that made Marinette’s toes curl.

"You're right", he admitted. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't going about things in the right way and that hurt you. I tried to make up for, well, for purposefully playing dumb by showing you how much I loved you in every other way, but now I see that was the wrong thing to do, and I should have talked to you about it, and I'm so, so, so sorry Marinette”. He looked at her, with that piercing gaze of his, one that always tried to convey what he couldn’t say with words or even his music, and Marinette couldn’t bring herself to be angry at him. Instead, she pouted, flicked him on the forehead (which elicited an adorable chuckle from him), and then hugged him in such a way that now _her_ head was on _his_ shoulder, and really, this ease with which they were physical with each other may have somehow influenced Marinette’s train of thoughts to run faster than it actually should have – maybe they weren’t at that stage yet.

But was it like that? Because Marinette could feel it in herself, the fire she knew only Luka could help control; her feelings that simply couldn't be translated through words and meaningful little things and innocent touches anymore. She wanted him completely, body and soul, but if she was mistaken, if Luka actually wasn't ready for it all, she could wait. She just needed to know.

“Luka”, she said, voice quiet and annoyingly trembling, “ _why_ don’t you want to take that next step with me?”

Marinette could feel the hesitation in Luka's body, the way he couldn't find the words to explain, so she waited patiently, but what came out of his mouth, in the end, took her so much by surprise that she felt like the room itself shifted upside down.

“Because I felt you weren’t ready to take everything I wanted to give you.”

Slowly, Marinette pulled herself away from Luka’s embrace, hands on his shoulders, thighs still agonizingly close to the pillow in his lap. When she looked up into his eyes, she felt her breath being taken away from the sheer intensity with which he was looking at her – like she was a goddess, like she was the entire world, like he greedily wanted that whole world for himself, and – something he would never say out loud, something he probably hated himself for even thinking about, something she wanted _just as much as he did_ – like he wanted to _claim_ her for himself and then let her put her trademark all over him as she did on all of her designs. Marinette shuddered involuntarily, which made Luka close his eyes in shame and sigh, lowering his head. He lightly put his hands on her hips and even that barely-there touch made Marinette burn like a thousand infernos, and made her heart thump loudly to the beat of the song that sounded something like ' _do it, do it, don’t be ashamed of what you want, I want it as much as you do’_ , but her throat was dry, and she couldn’t force out a single word, and maybe that was for the best, because what Luka said next made her drown in such an indescribable bliss it was a wonder, truly, that she didn’t come from his look and his words alone.

“I don’t want to have sex with you, Marinette, I want to make love. I want to connect with every single piece of your being.”

Luka slowly raised one of his hands, which was unconsciously gripping her hip with bruising intensity, and traveling up her sides brought it to her cheek, cupping it and pulling her face closer to his, close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips and close enough that he could stare her down and make her feel like she was drowning in the sea of his blue eyes. He made sure, however, to hold her in place, not allowing her to lean in and kiss the daylights and the nighttime and practically the life out of him like she wanted to.

"I want to love every inch of your body", he said, eyes traveling down every part of her that they could reach. Marinette willed herself not to move, not even a millimeter, so she could let him rake his eyes wherever he wanted, so she could let him light fires wherever his eyes settled. "I want to whisper kisses unto your skin", he half-moaned and emphasized that by bringing one of her hands to his mouth, and kissing her palm, so, so lightly but _so reverently_. Marinette felt like she was being worshiped right then and there, and maybe that’s what Luka was trying to tell her – that this was what he wanted, that he wouldn’t settle for less, that either she would let him drown her in the intensity of his love or she would have to be patient and wait – either for her to be ready to take him all in, or for him to reign in his desires.

She _did not_ want him to reign in his desires.

She wanted everything he so desperately wanted – _needed_ – to give her, all of his love, because she was ready for it, because she could take it, because he didn’t realize that she could just as easily drown _him_ in the sea of her desire. Marinette knew, instinctively, that Luka wouldn’t take it to the end now (even though she wouldn’t mind one bit), because he wanted to make it special, to make her feel like she was the most precious melody he’s ever heard, and everything be damned if she didn’t want that right back and wanted to make _him_ feel like he was her greatest inspiration, her anchor and her peace. But she could be patient now, now that she knew what was going on inside his head, now that she could feel the certainty of that moment coming soon so clearly.

That didn’t mean she had any intentions of stopping this thing they were doing _now_ from continuing, even if it didn’t quite end where she initially wanted it. Going all the way or not, they already made a huge step forward.

For the entire duration of his practically _illegal_ speech and Marinette’s wandering thoughts, both of them were shifting closer and closer, and now Marinette was in Luka’s lap. They were both breathing heavily, and the _damn pillow_ didn’t make a difference because what Luka was trying to hide went completely out of control, and he was gasping, and she was gasping, and every little move made both of them moan quietly (‘ _patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue’_ , Marinette repeated in hear head over and over again), but Luka wasn’t done yet.

(That boy was going to be the death of her, but she wouldn’t mind dying a little at his hands at all.)

Looking her straight into the eyes, brushing their noses together for a tiny moment, holding her tightly by her thighs (to stop them or take it further – at this point neither really knew what they wanted), Luka whispered the last thing that made Marinette almost unravel and fall apart in his arms.

“I want to touch your very soul, Marinette, and I want to mix it with mine.”


End file.
